10 days of Arrowette
by stevie4eva
Summary: Artemis's mom gets murdered by sportsmaster, she gets adopted by GA. Has to deal with father issues and wally. Minor spitfire. The title will make sence after i've finished the story. sorry i suck at summeries Artemis/Arty, Kid Flash/wally, and Green Arrow/Olliver I don't own young justice
1. Ten days ago

Ten days ago, Artemis crock lost her mother.

She had been out patrolling Gotham. Slow night. The normally ominous alley ways didn't hold their usual thugs and bandits. She left around 9:00 to go home. She couldn't help but smile at her good day. She had told the team of her past relations ad they were totally okay with it. Not to mention he wasn't the only one with secrets. Her smile fell the second she opened her door. It wasn't the sight of her mother laying crumpled on the floor feet away from her smashed up wheel chair laying in her own blood that hit her first. No, it was the smell. The metallic smell of blood flooded her nostril's before she even opened the door. She dropped her quiver and bow and ran to her mother's body. She knew it was to late by her mother's cold skin and glassy eyes, but that didn't stop her from sobbing and crying out, "please! Please don't you dare leave me! Mom…Mom! Wake up mom! I can't lose you again!" She shook her mother again, "please don't leave me…" she whispered one more time before nothing the golf ball sized hole in the middle of the ladies neck. Artemis's sobs turned into anger at whoever did this. Laying under her mothers body was a note covered in blood Artemis read, " Remember Who Your Family is." In very neat handwriting. Artemis couldn't control her sobbing anymore. She couldn't believe he would do this…not to his own wife…not to his daughter.

Green arrow, Batman, Superman, Flash, and Martian Man Hunter all sat in a booth dressed as civilians discussing "business." Flash was currently saying something unimportant about getting a speeding ticket. Batman was about to yell at him to be serious when a loud ringing cut him off. Oliver apologized and answered his phone, "Hello this is Oliver Queen speaking," The other four men at the table could hear sobs on the other end, except for superman who could here Artemis but couldn't make out what she was saying because she was crying to hard. "It will be okay we will be there soon, Everything will be okay we will catch whoever did this." He hung up the phone. He had tried to sound calm and reassuring but he was shocked. Fear for the girl in his eyes he said, "Artemis's mother has been murdered."

Artemis was still cradling her mother in her lap when Batman and Green Arrow had bust in (now in uniform). Compassion filled GA's eyes, even batman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Green Arrow sid something about going to the cave for the night. But Artemis wouldn't leave her mother's side. Batman knew they wouldn't be able to do anything with Artemis here. So again he tried to get her to leave. When she refused again, he picked her up and started to carry her away. Artemis in turn, started screaming. Tears soaked batman's costume.

Wally sat on the couch at the cave. Him and the rest of the team minus Artemis were watching a movie. When all of a sudden, the computer announced Batman and Artemis's arrival. Wally looked over to greet them but what he saw shocked him. He saw batman walking in serious as ever carrying A screaming Artemis fireman style up to her room. She was pounding his back and crying. (very un-Artemis like). Wally along with everyone stared open mouthed and worried. A few minutes later batman returned minus the crying girl and he walked over to the zeta tube gnoring all the questions. "Is there something wrong?" Kaldur asked.

Batman paused a moment and then said, "Artemis is an orphan," and with that he left.


	2. Nine days ago

**Hey guys! I was going to wait to put up the next chapter but there are a few things I forgot to say in the last chapter. Arty is an orphan because her mom is dead her sister and father are unsuited to take care of her. I know the ending was pretty bad but I wrote this late at night so…gimme a break. There were separators separating sections but they got messed up and blended everything together. I decided at the end to give a preview for the next chapter. Oh and if you guys are wondering why I haven't updated "Who Cares" its because I need at least five reviews.**

**randommonkeyz998: Thanks I know my spacing sucks monkey but**

**Toughgirlsruletheworld87: I'll try, but I really suck at long chapters**

**Keepmovingforward2: Thanks for your critique. I know I could have handle that part a lot better. But hopefully I'll learn in time. ;)**

**Gangster Girl-Crush: Thanks I know it was sad. (at least I hope it was) **

**LadyMysteri : Thanks I was planning on continuing. I was originally going to have ten chapters but I might to do more or less than ten**

**.Souls: lol thanks. I actually made Artemis an orphan so I can use that later. Just wanted to try some Artemis Green Arrow bonding.**

**bookangel1624: Thanks I'm so glad you liked it.**

**CryMeARiver: aww thanks I hope you like this chapter too (if not tell me why!)**

Nine days ago Artemis stopped crying.

"Artemis Is an orphan," The last words batman said still ringing in the ears of the team.

Batman's departure was greeted with the arrival of Green Arrow. He walked in looking exasperated.

"Did you happen to see…" he trailed off trying to find words to describe the situation with the dark night and the crying girl. The team nodded their heads, one by one getting over the shock. "Did he tell you…?" he trailed off again.

Kaldur spoke up, "he did not say much. We already knew of Artemis's relations, but we were informed that she was looked after by her mother, Batman said that she was an orphan." The team all exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. Green Arrow let out a long sigh and sat down on the couch. He leaned forward and started to tell Her story.

**..::….::….::….::…..::…..::…..::….::…..::….::….::….::….::…..::…..::….::….::….::**

Artemis had been crying herself to sleep just to have her nightmares wake her up. Each one had a different scenario with a different death of a different person she cared about. Her cries had echoed through the mountain. The team decided to stay the night in case she needed anybody, but so far, she had kept everyone up. Out of the young justice team, Wally felt the worse. He hated to see the normally sarcastic and cruel girl like this. Artemis never showed any sign of weakness. Even Green Arrow stayed at the mountain. Her cries hit him the worse. At first he didn't really care about the girl who wasn't really his niece, but over time they've bonded, and he thinks of her as a real daughter. At around 2:00 in the morning she had started screaming. Ollie ran into her room and squat next to her bed. He tried hard to think of something to say that wouldn't make the situation worse. He wished Dinah was here, "shhhh. Everything will be okay, Artemis you have to be strong. Everything will be alright… he will pay. Shhhh" He reassured her in her dreams. Her whimpers started to decrease in volume until she was asleep again. He stayed up the rest of the night sitting in the chare in her room. He couldn't find the strength to leave her side. He had to be here if she started screaming again.

….::...::…..::….::….::….::….::…::…::….::…..::…..::….::…..::…..::….::….::…..::…..::…..::…..::…..::

Artemis woke up in the morning her face fresh from tears. She heard soft snoring other than hers, she looked over expecting to see Wally, or possibly M'gann but surprised to find Ollie sitting in her lounge chair his head tilted back in an uncomfortable position. If she wasn't in such a mood she would've laughed. But she was, so she didn't. But she did have to wonder, why did he care? It's not like she was really related to him. It didn't really matter right now. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her moms body laying there, so she kept them open until they started to water and she was forced to close them again. She could imagine how he did it, how he killed her mom. She silently cried some more, before realizing what she was doing. He mentally slapped herself. She sat up and tilted her head back laughing bitterly. She was acting like a little girl. She didn't show weakness in public and here she was balling her eyes out like a lost little kid. (which she most certainly was not). She stood up walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. The girl staring back was unrecognizable. She had red bloodshot eyes, and puffy cheeks. Her empty sad eyes had bags under them. This girl was definitely not Artemis. Artemis dried her face and put on some fresh cloths. She couldn't get rid of the pain, she knew her mom would still b dead no matter how hard she tried to hide the tears. But she knew she had to be strong, she had to do it for mom. Today she was going home. "Come on Artemis pull it together… Be a hero," She whispered to herself. With that she went home… to say her goodbye's.

**The next chapters going to be up either later today or tomarrow so don't worry…it's going to be really fun to write I can tell already. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter but tell me why!**


	3. INPORTANT kinda

`**Hey! Told you I'd update. I'm in the process of procrastinating cause I'm doing this instead of doing my homework. Sorry my chapters are so short.**

**GangsterGirl-Crush: Yep but I need 5 reviws for the next chapter. Also, its impossible for me to write a story without spitfire you just have to wait**

**Keepmovingforeward2: Thanks I love that the young justice shows have Daddy bats, and superman/superboy moments, I just don't see enough Artemis/Ollie**

**.Souls: I'm so glad you liked it. But I'm sorry it's like your life. Anything I can do for you?**

**annagray: I am glad you like it so far. Yah I know I made Batsy seem insensitive force of habit it guess. **

**Im really mad about the second season. First of all, its five years into the futer wtf? There is no wally or artemis! The only three on the team still are m'gan superboy and nightwing. Mgann is dating lagoon? Now superboy will probably date wondergirl. The new robin. Hes awesome but I miss the old one. Yes I know hes nightwing now but I miss his cute sunglasses and dissection of the English language (wich he wont do anymore) Batgirl and robin are probably goin to date. I miss te old shippings! NO more robin/Zatana NO more m'gann/superboy No more kaldur/rocket NO MORE SPITFIRE! NO more wally No more artemis. What were they thinking? I had a new chapter planned out for you guys but now im just to depressed to write it. Spitfire was the only reason I wathed the show besides from maybe rob/zee**


	4. Eight days ago

** Hey! So even if Artemis wont be in the rest of the show im not giving up on her, im going to keep her memory alive and keep posting fanfics about her (this goes for wally aswell) you don't have to read them but don't forget about our spitfire! Forgot on my last chapter one of my replies to revieers was addressed to" .Souls" Typo it was sopposed to Goddes. Of. Lost. Souls. …I think I could've ot that wrong**

**Abbie Brown: thx. If you noticed the chapters countdown starting at ten (ten days ago…, nine days ago…, ect.) it will o down to one and I know her name isn't Arrowette, but my hopes is once the story is done you'll be able to look back and say "the title makes total sense!"**

**XGraysonsgrlX: I know right! They will probably do a flashback to show us how they broke up supermartian though. They better bring back wallart otherwise the writers are going to have to deal with me and my army of fanfictioners! (if you guys want to be apart of my angry mob just review!)**

**alamodie: A lot of people have commented on batmans insensitivity, but I do have reasoning behind it and hopefully you guys will see it in the next few chapters…I think**

**whereinthewrld: Did I get your name right? My comps sucky. anyway…thanks I know im totally aggravated. I really don't want the show to give up on spitfire right after they got together. I double dog dare all of you to keep the memory alive to write at least one spitfire story andsend me the title in your reviews or instant messaging!**

**Irenerb: thanks glad you liked it…so far… ;) **

**Candi711: thanks glad you liked it aswell…what do you think of the new season?**

**Randommonkeyz998: Cool…I like your username….who desn't like monkeyz?**

**A2ID: lol thanks. You should have sent something in anyway I would have loved the challenge of decoding your compliments. (besides I speek a little French)**

Eight days ago Artemis's life changed forever.

She took the long way home because she believed the longer it took to get there the easier it would be to open the door and witness the pain again. But eventually all fantasies have to end and she made it to the ugly plain door. She took a deep inhale and had to remind herself not to cry. She slowly twisted the handle and walked into the room. The spot on the floor that held her mother's dead body has vacant holding only a small pile of dry blood. Sitting on her couch inches away from the scene were two men in ugly suits. The first man spoke in a nasally voice, "Dear, we received a call that one of your naibors… Ms. Cornell, Conswell, something like that…came in to check on you and your mother this morning because she heard screaming last night-" He was cut off by the other man

"Cut to the chase Brickens!" said the other man harshely

"She just lost her mother you could at least try to be a little more sensitive." Artemis couldn't believe this. Her stupid neibhor had found her mothers body before the team could remove it.

She decided to play clueless, "so…what are you saying?" The men exchanged glances, and the rude one spoke up this time a lot kinder,

"Dear…your mum is dead." The other man perked up

"oh! But dear…you've been requested for adoption!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaldur, robin, batman, and Green arrow sat in a small room discussing the situation with Artemis. They were discussing whether or not she should come live at the cave, with relatives (probably not a good idea), or any other living arrangements. So far they found problems with every idea. Than Kaldur had a thought that he had been dying to ask.

"Batman, if you don't mind my asking, you seemed a little insensitive regarding Artemis's situation…may I ask why that is?" He asked trying not to sound too rude.

"its okay…Normally I wouldn't behave in such a manner… seeing as I've dealt with this type of situation before," he said glancing at robin, "however Artemis is the kind of kid that will push you away if you try to comfort her. If I had been supportive and comforting she might have closed off and pushed everyone out to try and prove that she didn't need help. Witch might resort to a life of crime and revenge. Artemis doesn't have anything to prove…but she thinks she does."

"wh-what do you mean I've been requested for adoption?" She asked slightly mad that these guys seemed so happy right after telling her that her mother is dead. There are business men for you. The man cleared his thought looking at his phone.

"Actually you have been requested twice. Two different men have requested you before you even got put up…that's quite an achievement." He said excitedly. Artemis had a sick feeling in her stomach. What if she was adopted by ra'ah' gul? Or worse…sportsmaster? What if she is adopted by the very people she was running from. Why else would she be requested? Who would want her?

The other man interrupted her thoughts, "so how are we going to decide who gets her?"

"I say we let them fight it out." Suggested the other man. The dragged Artemis into there car and drove her to the adoption facility.

About halfway through the drive (about thirty minutes in), the first man picked up his phone wich had started to ring.

"yeelow," he answered, "uhuh," he said, "you don't say…goodbye." He hung up the phone. "Dear, they have decided which man will adopt you…one of them has a criminal record witch of Corse ruled him out." Artemis was only slightly relieved. Either he didn't have a record or it's not written down.

"so…who is he?" Artemis asked trying to sound only slightly curious. The man just smiled and didn't say anything.

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

When they reached the facility Artemis was hit with a new nervous for a new reason. She was about to get a new family…but she wasn't ready to give up the old one. They led her inside and sitting behind a glass wall, was her mentor.

"Artemis crock," the nasally man said, "Meet Oliver Queen." Artemis smiled that she was in good hands. Ollie filled out some paper work and sent the woman behind the desk a dashing smile before putting his hand on Arty's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Come on kiddo…lets go home."


	5. Seven days ago

**Hey! I'm so sorry to keep y'all waiting. But I got lazy. Not to sound like a badass (that I am) but I do what I want when I want. So can I just say on that last chapter it was late at night I was tired and in a rush to get this thing done so I posted it without revising it. I realized that those "business men" should have been social serves men…but ah well.**

**2 KaliAnn – thanks so far I think a lot of people have done a good job at filling in the five year gap.**

**2 whereinthewrld – thanks im so glad you enjoyed it (and excepted my challenge)**

**2 alamodie – yah I guess it was pretty weird. But then again…I'm weird**

**2 Irenerb- thanks a lot. Glad y'all liked it**

**2 rogue42197 – yay to you aswell**

**2 GangsterGirlCrush – thanks.**

**2 keepmovingforeward2 – well at the time nobody had heard from her and I knew somebody died (from the videogame?) so I assumed it was Wally or Artemis because even if they did show up they weren't major characters anymore. But she did make a comeback so I am so stoked.**

**2 Candi711 – thanks you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**2 Anonymous – thanks. (hey look I'm continuing!) ; ) lol**

Seven days ago, Artemis mourned.

_She raced up the flight of stairs and rushed into the apartment door. Running at top speed the distance between her and the living room kept growing bigger. Every step she took ten more appeared. Then all of a sudden the sight before zoomed in so every detail was right in front of her. Laying before her was the gruesome picture of her mother's dead body. It lay there cold and blue. The head twisted at an unnatural angle. The all of a sudden her mother turned to face her, eyes rolled up into her head, leaving a black orb were her irises should be. The blood that dripped out of the hole in her mom's neck turned thick and black. Her lips were moving but Artemis couldn't hear what she was saying. Then, the words blasted so loud it was defining, "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME!"_

Artemis jumped upright panting. She closed her eyes and waited thirty seconds for her heart rate to slow before reopening her eyes. She looked around and wondered where she was and who captured her. And then she remembered. She remembered everything and she remembered being adopted by the one person she looked up to as a little girl. But even the fact that she was living with her idol didn't stop the pain inside of her. She just closed her eyes and looked back on her childhood.

She remembered a very faint memory were you could just see the outlines of a happy family, and then her mom went to jail. She only made one mistake…trusting him. He stabbed her in the back metaphorically, and then he stabbed her in the neck, physically. She remembered jade leaving, and being horribly abused. She remembering mom coming back and fixing everything, at least for a little while. She was taught to never cry, to never show weakness, and weakness means punishment, but she couldn't help letting tears fall down her cheeks. She couldn't stop the tormenting of the knowledge that she could have saved her. If she hadn't been out so late she could've protected her.

The door to the room opened slightly, and Artemis was quick to wipe the tears. She sighed with relief when she saw it was only Dinah, "hey…" She trailed off, not wanting Black Canary to hear her voice crack. She smiled and padded over to the bed and sat down.

"I brought you some hot coco," Dinah smiled sweetly and gave her a mug that Artemis hadn't noticed before. Artemis just nodded, her voice felt so raw. "I really am sorry about…you know." Artemis was once again reminded of her loss, she just sighed. "The team is worried about you." Artemis shook her head.

"tipical, they see me as a charity case, a lost couse… a pity party." Her voice broke with the last word.

"They see you as a friend in need of comfort." Said Dinah almost harshly. She sighed, "Wally is taking it the worst."

Artemis looked up, "he is?" she asked

"Yep…he has been begging to see you. Sais, that you need him to be there for you…He keeps asking about you. He's stalking Ollie for your number, or address." This made Artemis smile but then her happiness was silenced by her situation.

"I could have saved her." She said in a raspy voice filled with anger grief and pain. Black Canary's eyes widened at those five words

"Artemis! Listen to me! This. IS. Not. Your. Fault …there is nothing you could have done to prevent this." She looked Artemis in the eye.

"I could've-" BC cut her off

"Artemis! There are people out there who want to hurt you," Artemis knew this all too well, "they would've targeted her one way or another… this still would've happened."

"Dinah, please save the therapy session you can't fix me…I'm too far lost." Artemis said hoping this would be the end of the conversation.

"Don't say that," Dinah started but stopped when she saw her expression. She just swooped Artemis into a big hug. "You are an amazing girl, and don't ever forget that."

"okay, thanks. Sorry for ripping on your mad therapy skills," Artemis faked a smile. Black canary chuckled, and started on her way out of the room but not before turning around.

"you should probably get ready, " she said. This confused Artemis.

"Ready for what?" Artemis asked hoping they weren't going out.

"…the funeral." Black Canary said and then silently shut the door behind her quietly figuring that she couldn't help the girl anymore. Those words snapped Artemis into reality. Made this whole thing even more real. And she just sat there too shocked to even cry

She sat in the front row of the church. She didn't hear a thing the speaker said she was to busy looking at the casket. It was a closed casket funeral, but she knew that in that case was her mom.

Most of the justice league was there. The whole team came to support her, they gave her their condolences. Even Wally sat next to her in the front. When the pain became too much, he must've sensed it because he reached over and grabbed her hand keeping her from running away. On her other side was, Ollie, Dinah, and even Roy. She was glad that the team was here because otherwise her mother's funeral would be an empty house. The the speaker looked towards the audience and said, "would anybody like to say a few words?" Wally stood up and walked swiftly up to the alter leaving her hand bare.

" Mrs. Crock, was an amazing woman. I only met her once, but she was excepting and kind. She was headstrong and intelligent, and a lot like her daughter. She didn't deserve to die like this, somebody was cruel to her, and I personally don't see why anybody would want to harm this kind woman. She touched the heart of many people. We are here today not to mourn, her loss, but relish her memory. She raised an excellent daughter, so she must've done something rite. She would be happy to see all of us here today to respect her life. She would be happy to see Artemis going through this slowly and strongly. I know I didn't know her that well, but I knew her enough to know that there will be justice." Now Artemis was on the verge of tears, not out of sadness, but happiness. There were several more speaches including one from Oliver. And Artemis realized that she had a new family now. This was the first step to moving on.

On the car ride home, Artemis peered over at Oliver and managed to ask. "Who was the other man who tried to adopt me?" He looked over at her reluctantly and said,

"Sportsmaster," Artemis froze. If he really wanted her, He wasn't going to give up so easily. He always gets what he wants.

"Well I don't care if he's your dad," Roy said to her, "you're a queen now."


	6. Six days ago

**Hey! Sorry for the ubber long wait. Forgive me? Good. Tell me what you'll think. Oh and I'm thinking of changing the title to ten days of Artemis. I originally had a reason for y title, but the story took a totally unexpected path, so…ya**

**KJack155= thanks you guys rock.**

**archergirlxo=thanks I wish there were more Artemis/Roy moments on the show.**

**candi711=thanks ;) all of your support means a lot to me**

**GangsterGirl-Crush=thank you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter**

**Irenerb=good, I'm glad you liked it**

**Alamodie=thank you. I know I do have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, don't I? I'll look into it ;)**

Six days ago Artemis adjusted.

She woke with a start. The same nightmare played in her mind since the day of the death. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She just can't seem to get used to the new house and life style. A fish lying in the middle of the desert, Artemis was raised in the slums of Gotham, and is lying in a bed in Queen Manor in Star City. How did this Happen? She sighed and forced one leg at a time off the edge of the bed. Figuring she won't be getting any more rest, Artemis decided to get some breakfast.

Walking down the stairs alone was to classy for her. One step at a time she descended a beautiful marble stairwell, with a black marble railing, engraved with tiny swirls and delicate designs. Cascading down the middle of the breathtaking piece of art was a thin green carpet, intertwined with golden thread. She felt like a princess in a castle, only Artemis was the farthest thing from a princess. How did Ollie get all this money anyway? Oh yah, He's a lucky bastard.

When she FINALLY got to the kitchen, she found Dinah making pancakes. "Oh, hey Dinah…I didn't know you were here this morning." Artemis greeted her. Dinah smiled at Artemis, sympathizing with the emotionally draining week, the young archer has had.

"I came by to see Ollie, but then figured I'd make breakfast while I was here." Artemis nodded, while generously helping herself to a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Well, there delicious," Artemis stated matter o' fact-lee.

"Ollie thinks he can cook, but I won't submit you to that on your first week here," Canary stated making Artemis chuckle through a mouthful of food. Dinah looked over both shoulders before whispering, "Don't tell him I said that."

Didledoo

After breakfast, Dinah went to take care of some unfinished business, so Artemis decided to finish unpacking.

Didledoo

"Artemis!" Ollie's voice woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock by my bed. 4:00 PM! I must have fallen asleep. Running a brush through my hair again, I walk/ran down stairs.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Somebody is at the door for you," he said in distaste. I opened the door to find a sheepish looking Wally standing there, in his Civvies. What is he doing here? Wally is the last person I had expected to see. I stepped around the door and closed it behind me, forcing him to back up a little to make room.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" In my mind I couldn't quite piece together why he is here. I mean, he had already gave me his condolences, and why did he come alone?

"Um…well, I was running along by, and thought I would check up on you," He gave a week ass reply.

"You just happened to be in Star City," I asked skeptically? I hadn't noticed we had started walking until we were well into the maze like garden. Shrugging it off, I realized this is where we would've walked anyway.

"Okay, so maybe I was a wee bit concerned for your wellbeing…but I would be for any of my team members," he relented turning a light shade of pink. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right arm, I just couldn't help but giggle.

"So the mighty Wallman, went out of his way to check on me?" I asked in fake surprise, "I'm most honored."

We walked for a long while, talking about nothing but at the same time everything. He asked me how I was adjusting, and I found myself comfortable with telling him the truth. When I told him about my dreams, he told me about his. And that's the way it was, at least for a little while.

After a while he walked me back to the house. We stood at the door for a few more minutes than necessary not ready to say goodbye.

"I Should probably get going," he said, "Aunt Iris, is making pasta." He rubbed his tummy for dramatic effect.

"Is all you ever think about food?" I asked incredulously.

"NO…sometimes I think about girls," he wiggled his eyebrows. Then winked

"You shouldn't think about all the rejections, Baywatch, it can't be good for your self-esteem," I countered back. He stuck his toung out at me, being the mature adult he is. And with that we went our separate ways.

Didledoo

When I walked back inside, I was greeted with a somewhat pissed Green Arrow. "So…how was your DATE," He said emphasizing the last word in a somewhat pissed somewhat playful manor.

"It wasn't a date, Wally was just in the neighborhood." I said in my matter o' fact, voice.

Ollie narrowed his eyes, "well, if that kid hurts you so help me, I will-"

"-That won't be necessary," I said cutting him off. He just smiled and rolled his eyes. Who knew old people did that.

"I'm not old," He said faking hurt. I widened my eyes. How the **** did he do that? Wow…, "Come on, we have patrol,"

Didledoo

"You know…I was kind of hoping you would end up falling for Roy." Artemis choked on nothing. The two archers were standing up on top of one of the roofs in Star City. The place was much slower than Gotham.

"Why would you hope that?" she asked incredulously. He answered her question with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He is a good kid…a lot like you, fiery tempered, brave, at least I would know you're in good hands."

"Okay, first of all, eww. Second of all, eww, and Third of all I think he's into my sister." Now it was Green Arrows turn to choke.

"What!"

** Hey! So I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	7. Five days ago

_**Hey! The reason it has been taking me so long to update is I have some other stories on the table I'm working on and I'm starting like four new ones. So…yah, Don't you guys hat doing the laundry. The washing parts okay, but the folding ahhh. This chapter is short, but I was in a hurry to get it done.**_

_**LuvStruckWriter - Thank you. **_

_**KJack115- Thank you. I find it nearly impossible to write a long chapter, but don't worry, there are always more. **_

_**alamodie- Thanks. I'll keep that in mind**_

_**Wallart plus Flinx equals war- Gee thanks. Nobody has ever given me a kid flash energy bar.**_

_**Keepmovingforward2- thanks**_

_**candi711- lol thanks. I almost want to change up the time line just so I can put in jades pregnancy.**_

_**areanna123- Not at all. Thank you.**_

_**Noaverageangel- Thank you so much.**_

_**Irenerb- yay. I'm glad you like it**_

Five days ago, Artemis's sister made an appearance.

Artemis stepped over a crack, as she walked back to Queen Manor, with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Ollie had forgotten his anniversary again. This morning he sent her out to pick up some flowers for Dinah.

Arty always steps over the cracks. It was a game between her and her sister when they were younger. Whoever could go the longest without stepping on a crack would be the ultimate champion. They say when you step on one its bad luck. She doesn't believe in luck, but her life is screwed up enough, and she doesn't want to take any chances, screwing with a thing like luck.

She sighed at her messed up life and turned the corner. Somebody jumped out and grabbed her, and pulled her into the shadows before she could even think about what was going on.

( )_( )

.

( )

()()

Ollie paced back and forth. Where is she? He sent Artemis out to get his flowers, but she is so slow. Arrghh. Sigh. He always forgets. God, Dinah is going to have his head. He needs those flowers. WAIT! He did remember. He bought chocolates a week ago for her. Where did he-THE FRIDGE! Ollie excitedly ran over to the kitchen and thrust open the fridge. Digging through the food he finally found a small, heart shaped box of chocolates. Opening it he finally remembered. He already ate these chocolates. Sigh. He is so screwed.

Just then he heard the door open. Is it Artemis! Or Dinah! He sighed in relief and frustration to see that it was Roy.

"Roy! Where is Artemis? I need-"Just as he was about to tell Roy his predicament He held up a bouquet of Roses.

"You forgot didn't you?" Ollie just nodded reaching out for the flowers. Ollie asked Roy to pick up flowers for the day a few weeks ago in case he forgot.

Didledoo

"Shhhhh" The person said; as they held there hand over Artemis's mouth. Artemis finally got her mouth free.

"Jade?" Artemis whisper yelled. Her sister just smirked at her with a twinkle in her eye.

"Miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing!" Artemis was mad. Not only were the flowers ruined but this really put her in a bad mood.

"I heard you're living fancy now." Jade said with a trace of bitterness in her voice, "replace us already?"

"What do you want Jade? I am not in the mood," She sighed, she wasn't in the mood to fight with her sister.

",to warn you," She said now seriously, all hints of joking gone.

"Warn me about what?" Artemis asked skeptically.

"Dad… He wants you back. You always were his favorite." And with that she disappeared, like the Cheshire cat.

Didledoo

Artemis walked through the front door of Queen Manor, with a destroyed bouquet in her hands.

"What happened to you?" Ollie asked, pissed and concerned all in one. Artemis decided to tell Ollie what happened. Normally she would keep this news to herself, but he was involved In her life now, they were in danger too.

"I'm sorry," He finally said.

"Yah, don't worry about it, it was probably an empty threat." They both new that was a lie.

"They won't touch you, not while I'm here," He said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said grimly. He rapped his arm around her, and they fell into silent. "So, did you get flowers for Dina?" She asked

"Yah Roy brought some…Turns out our anniversary is next month."

Didledoo

"Where is she?" He asked seriously.

"She is living with her mentor, in his fancy house." Cheshire answered him, traces of venom, in the fact that she replaced her family.

"So, let's get her," he said as if it were that simple.

"How, they are watching her too closely," Cheshire asked?

"We will pick 'um off, one by one," Sportsmaster said, and then he left Cheshire in an empty room, to pray for her sister's wellbeing. She stopped believing in god a long time ago, but she still prayed. Artemis will need all the help she can get.

_**Hey! SO I know it's a short chapter, but I was in a hurry to get it done. Please review.**_

_**I need 7 reviews to continue.**_


End file.
